PassionPride
by Bulmalovely
Summary: Mainly, this story deals with the romance between Bulma and Vegeta and the storyline takes place in the famous 3 years BUT  There are new plots that promise suspense. Furthermore I guarantee for variety, from romance to action to humor – all within.
1. An evening at Brief's

Foreword

Mainly, this story deals with the romance between Bulma and Vegeta and the storyline takes place in the famous 3 years

BUT

There are new plots that promise suspense. Furthermore I guarantee for variety, from romance to action to humor – all within.

AND

Someday Vegeta has to make a decision between his future and past.

How will he decide?

Chapter 1 – An evening at Briefs'

Four long months have passed since everything had been at peace again and four long months since he had started to live with her. Any other woman would have had problems with living together with a killer, but not Bulma Briefs. She doesn't really like him at all but she wasn't afraid of him.  
>Okay, she admitted that she had been shaking in her boots on Namek, but here at home she has everything under control, she thought calmly.<br>If he acts up, she'll chew him out.

However, the poor Bulma didn't feel very well recently because some type of "midlife-crisis" caught her.

She wasn't in a relationship with Yamcha anymore and was really glad about it. But the self-opinionated prince dispossessed of her every nerve.  
>She permanently has to repair his GR or develop more fighting robotics.<br>Having to cook every day as well was really annoying and she couldn't remember when she last heard a "thank you" from Vegeta.

Sometimes she had a strange feeling, which actually feels like butterflies in her stomach. But in love? She? Never.  
>Bulma was tired of love and the situation that she had once had been involved. But those butterflies were contradictory to it. She doesn't like him, nor does she?<p>

Tik-Tok Tik-Tok

Bulma looked tediously at the clock in her beautiful kitchen. The lunch she cooked today, steak and rice with a pickle, was frying in the pan. The smell of the lunch could be smelled through the whole house.

"Well. When will Vegeta be done with his training session? Stuff it! Mister "I am the greatest" will probably be training until late in the night." thought the clever developer.

Outside a huge thunderstorm was taking place. It was rumbling and lightning, the sound of the rain pattering on the window echoed. However, Vegeta was training calmly in his beloved GR.

"When Kakarott comes by next time, I will beat him. He won't have anything to laugh, at all. Deadly Cyborgs? As if! I'll stomp them in the trash can alike Kakarott! Pah!"

Today wasn't Vegeta's best day, the training sessions were really bad for his taste. Well, 23 000 push-ups certainly were nothing for the proud prince.

"Hopefully, the broad has prepared enough to eat." he thought but then…KAWUMMMMM.

A big bang resounded.

"VEGEEEEEEETAAAA!" screamed a well-known, female voice from the garden.

Suddenly Vegeta felt a friable feeling in his stomach, something that he had last time felt when he was on Namek. As fast as he could, he ran outside and saw Bulma panicking in front of a falling tree, which was falling in her direction.  
>Without hesitation he ran to the frightened woman and rescued her from the falling tree by carrying her away in his strong arms.<br>Yet, the tree fell smashing in the beautiful flowerbed.

The tenderly woman looked appalled and astonished at her rescuer. In fact, she screamed his name, but that HE really came to help her, the Saiyan who once killed her friends mercilessly… that was really something new. In a way, she felt comfortable in his strong arms but she pushed that feeling out quickly.

The rescuer, who had composed himself again, bellowed at her: "Can't you watch your steps? Don't be smug about that. How can you cook something for me, when you are hurt? You better watch out next time, because that won't happen again!"

Vegeta turned around and walked away. Poor Bulma was totally puzzled about Vegeta's eruption and her comfortable feeling in his arms. She straightened up and bellowed at him, too:

"Just because of YOU I went outside even though in bad weather! For carrying your laundered tracksuit in the house. Next time you can do your dirty, stinky laundry by yourself! I'm not your charwoman. You must be off your head!"

The usually good-humored woman wasn't so ardent any longer. No surprise, with that boldness.

However, the proud prince ignored the remark on purpose and went into the CC with his usual arrogance, to take a vapor-bath.

"Great! Now I can see how I get that stupid tree off my garden! This stupid guy…oh…why do I even care? But I must confess that he was my hero today. Maybe he does care about anyone except himself? Maybe he likes me? Damn, Bulma! He's still the same…a murderer." She went, still confused, out of the rain and into her modern house, then into the kitchen.

In the meantime, the black-haired prince was lying in the bathtub, which was filled with foam.

He leaned back his head, closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of soap. The warm water let his muscles relax. He didn't just have a few. Indeed, he was a real muscleman.

The fighter thought about a special theme.

"Should I go to outer space? Maybe, I would do more progress there, better than on this miserable planet. At last, Kakarott doesn't laze around, too. This betrayer! How could he desert our people? He disgraced us and acted in collusion with those weaklings. And this is called Super-Saiyan, very funny!"

Somewhere else...

"Yes, Mum! I will be carefully, don't worry about me!" Trunks answered his mum and went into the time machine. The loop closed and Trunks pushed the red starter button.

"Hopefully, I won't be too late. But I have to warn father."

He hoped to get to the past to warn Vegeta of something important. However, it was not about the cyborgs.

(Comment: This Trunks is Mirai Trunks.)

At the CC again:

Meanwhile, Bulma laid the table since she knew that Vegeta would come out of the bathtub soon. And for sure he was a tremendous eater. A smile appeared on Bulma's face.

"I really ask myself this: why does Vegeta not get fat? He's such a greedy pig, just like Goku!"She laughed.

"Whatever… the main thing is that he keeps his sexy body! I would like to know how it looks under his tight pants… Damn, Bulma! Don't have those thoughts again! I think I'll go to sleep."

Concluding, the pretty woman wrote a note on pink paper with hearts on it to Vegeta, since he loved this color so much.

"Went to sleep. Enjoy your lunch! Please, try to keep the kitchen clean while eating. Or should I start teaching you good manners? Bulma." She went upstairs, really amused.

Well, it was very funny for Bulma when the skeptical prince was annoyed at her since she loved to make fun of him.

Almost at the same time, Vegeta got out of the bathtub and went into the kitchen, where the supper was waiting for him. He read the note, but he wasn't so amused. He smirked.

"Just you wait!" But as he smelled the aroma of the food, he forgot about that silly note and ate as much as he could.


	2. Damned soap

_Thanks to Meiyo Motou, Yumi, Kasai and DayDreamy123 for their reviews._

_Enjoy reading _:)  
>_<p>

Chapter 2 – Damned Soap

The night had gone away and warm shafts of sunlight woke up the beauty in her bed.

At first, Bulma stretched her arms while sighing loud and she was sure that this day wouldn't end in disaster like the day before. But at this time, she didn't know about the shock that was waiting for her.

She stood up unwillingly and narrowed her eyes because the sun was shining too bright. After she had picked herself up, Bulma searched for an outfit out of her huge closet.

"Well, no sweat suit. What would Vegeta think if he saw me in that outfit? No way!" she thought to herself and decided for a tight, blue top with a plunging neckline and short white pants.

The well-dressed woman went in a good mood down into the kitchen to start preparing the lordliness a delicious breakfast. There she was mumbling her favorite song, "Bad Romance" from Lady Gaga.

After 30 minutes she had prepared a huge breakfast for the Saiyan. Meanwhile, she was so used to it and it didn't take a long time. "Practice makes perfect." she thought to herself and grinned.

She was sure she could make enough breakfast for a whole football team in a short time because whenever she wasn't done with it, the egomaniac prince grumbled and bawled her out.

"Mph, I kinda like doing this for him but…he doesn't appreciate this." Bulma's face got a bit sad.

Now, to forget about all of the offenses, she just wanted to have an refreshing shower. In fact, that would be her fatality…

The smart beauty went into her bathroom, got her clothes off and tried to turn the shower on.

But…nothing happened. "Oh no! What the hell?" the woman gulped.

Not a single water drop wept of the shower.

"Well, this is a great start!", Bulma grinned sarcastically. She took a short, blue towel and bound it around her delicate body.

The half-naked woman tromped annoyed toward the living room, then to the phone.

Next, she dialed a landline.

"Hello, you're talking to Garlic-Plumbing. How can I help?"

"Yeah, hello. Bulma Briefs at the phone. You just have to come to Capsule Corporation, my shower isn't working!"

"Oh, I'm sure sorry. Unfortunately there are no due dates available at this time but we could just come tomorrow…"

Tuuuuut…

Annoyed Bulma banged down the phone right at the table, so this almost broke apart.

"Strike a light! Do they want me to stink like a monkey? A woman still has to look after her feminine needs. Gosh darn it! What shall I do know?"

Totally stressed she went toward Vegeta's bathroom and thought to herself: "Vegeta usually had to be ready with his morning shower. So I simply use his one and watch out that he doesn't catch me unprepared and get wind of that I used his bathroom…", Bulma smirked and opened unsuspecting the door to Vegeta's bathroom. She just stayed forward the mirror and was lost in reverie until…

"Woman! If you want to see me naked at all costs, what I totally understand...then at least knock on the door! Got it?" sounded suddenly from a man behind, who was smirking. Of course it was Vegeta and he was just wearing a towel around his hip, too.

In a flash, Bulma turned around shocked and disbelieving.

She actually had overlooked him. Into the bargain she slipped over a soap lying on the ground at the same moment and

"OUCH!", she yelled and grabbed by mistake his towel for support. That definitely was dreadful because she dropped it off his body and fell directly on the hard ground.

"DAMNED SOAP!", Bulma yelled and grimaced with pain.

"Slow down, doll!" replied the currently naked prince and grinned over his whole face.

She didn't even know the reason for his grin and what was happening around her yet but she would.

When the developer looked down at her body then instantly at his body, she knew what was going on. Her face got tomato red.

She realized that both of them were completely naked now.

The proud prince noticed right away how embarrassing this situation was for the naked beauty.

Since Vegeta doesn't know about any sense of shame, he took a totally advantage of this situation.

"Not bad, woman. Not half bad!" those were his last words before he had got into the shower and turned up the water.

However, his eyes didn't get off from Bulma and he challenged her smirking: "Come here if you dare!"

That kept the still naked and on the ground sitting Bulma totally out of composure. She was trying to collect her thoughts but she wasn't able to.

Though, Vegeta started showering calmly.

"What the heck, who does he think he is?", Bulma asked herself and glanced at something special…

It was the Saiyan's dong.

"Gosh! What a huge thing… I admittedly was interested in that before, but this dimensions I really didn't expect." she thought to herself and smirked.

The prince who was showering looked very sexy under the water pattering on his muscular body.

He lifted his head, closed his eyes and his black hair curved easily backward.

His weenie was even in the normal status an eye-catcher and really big.

Bulma was still feasting her eyes on that…"Those muscles, he is well-toned to the smallest fiber of his being. Those strong arms and this masculine face with those mysterious dark eyes. I suppose he is the most handsome man I've ever met. How would it be when we…"

She was lost in her own thoughts until she noticed that Vegeta was grinning full of expectation to her. The naked woman screwed up her courage and stood directly in front of him before he was able to say anything.

"Hey, prince. You didn't face this, huh?" she came closer so their tip of the noses almost contacted.

Those words really brought Vegeta out of his composure since he really didn't face this.

This was the first time he felt something like shame.

"What does this woman want from me right now?" Vegeta was totally over strained, let me remind that he wasn't this close with a woman before.

His face looked like he has seen a ghost. Bulma enjoyed this triumphantly. The beauty knew that she wouldn't have that opportunity very often.

However, Vegeta noticed that the only way out was to run off and disappeared growling.

"Was that really happening? What does this mean? Vegeta and I…were showering together. Pinch me, I must be dreaming! It was the first time I realized he's good locking. Did I fall in love?"

Bulma paused for thought and re-orient herself. She didn't know how to handle with this situation.

After a few minutes she ends up showering.

Now, the lordliness sat lonely on the laid table, ate and thought about what had happened.

But eating and thinking at the same time, wasn't easy to handle for a hungry Saiyan.

So he just decided to firstly eat.

After 20 toasts and 5 plates with rice he was ready to think.

"Did the woman want to flirt with me? Hell no! This simply can't be true! Me, the proudest fighter of all! Pah! As if I get involved with that woman! Very funny!", but then he admitted: "She actually looks sexy…" and then he finished breakfast.

Both pushed what had happened away and did what they usually did, without a second thought to it.


	3. An unexpected encounter

Chapter 3 – An unexpected encounter

Bright shining stars were glowing in front of the time machine while it was flying through the universe.

The son of Vegeta was slumbering peacefully in the machine. He was traveling lots of days now through time and space, just with the thought to warn his father.

BAAAAANG!

At a single bow Trunks woke up and was wondering what just happened.

"What is the matter?" he asked himself and immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"The time machine…it's falling down!" he asserted and pushed the red emergency button but it was too late.

Last thing he felt was the air draft pushing his body together and dashing himself through the whole capsule.

"No! This couldn't be the end!" Trunks yelled out loud into nothing.

Somewhere else:

"Celija, I'm going to train. Do you come with me?"

"You're addicted too much to it, huh? But alright…I'm coming with you Celus." the red-haired woman answered to her brother's question and both went out of the huge house.

"He-Hello? Where am I?"

Trunks opened his eyes slowly. He saw a blue sky with thundery clouds. The irritated man moved his hands and felt grass. Trunks noticed that he was lying on green grass.

He got up carefully what wasn't easy at all. The violet-haired man felt the gravity pulling him down, it was apparently much stronger than on earth.

However, he didn't get exasperated, and straightened up and looked down on him.

"Puh! I'm very lucky!"

Suddenly, he exploded with laughter. Trunks had actually landed on an unknown planet.

The landing wasn't soft at all but he wasn't hurt, at least.

He looked around skeptically: "Looks like on earth, except the gravity." he affirmed.

Trees were around also flowers with flying bees around them. Birds were whistling and all seemed peaceful. Though, Trunks would soon figure out where he was.

The man trudged to his wrecked time machine.

"Man! That doesn't look good!" he noticed. All over the machine were damages and you could only read the characters ". C..p" out of the writing.

Also the color was scratched off, and all of the time machine was finally just a bunch of trash.

Trunks opened the loop carefully and got into the capsule. The board computer was as well wrecked.

He pushed the starter button hopeless but nothing happened. The capsule didn't move at all.

"Okay, then I have to figure the surrounding area out." Then he got on his way and asked himself: "Does anyone live here?"

Somewhere else again:

"Damn, Celus! How far do you want to fly yet? Look there's a perfect place to train. I hate these far flights!" the red-haired woman hissed.

"You take everything too lightly, sister! We have to prepare well for our coming travel. The rivals won't be weak." he replied calmly.

Since half an hour Trunks was still flying around and nowhere was a sign for any forms of life except wild animals. No cities; just rocky areas.

"What's this over there? Looks like…people." He talked with himself and his features got serious as he sensed them.

"Both of them have a strong aura – a huge aura. That can't be humans even they look like them!"

What Trunks saw next, let his blood in his veins froze.

Both of the creatures Trunks was seeing had actually two Saiyan tails.

"How can these be true? Hasn't father told me that there weren't any survivors? I'll hide and observe them first."

Trunks flew to a huge rock that he was close enough to see everything and hid himself beyond it.

Now, he was able to look into the enemies eyes.

Suddenly he noticed: "Huh, what are they doing? Do they fight? But…this is…a woman! A woman and a man, I suppose they're my age."

He kept observing for a while and took a closer look at them.

The man had black, shoulder-length hair, was tall and well-toned. He was wearing a black train suit.

What Trunks saw next was a scarf that was wrapped around the man's face. It was directly covering his cheek.

Certainly, there was the Saiyan tail, too.

Trunks' glance roamed from the man to the other person. A young woman.

She had red-hair that was bound into a braid. A few strands were hanging into her face.

He asserted that her body was a bit too delicate for a Saiyan but she apparently was strong.

"I've to figure out who they are! Could it possibly be that….?"

"Hey brother, you're too slow. You won't get a single punch until you're faster!" guffawed the red-haired woman amused.

"Don't be that stupid. If I wanted me to punch you I would definitely do it. Didn't you see that someone is observing us? Right there beyond the rock." he replied sternly.

Celija's features got angrily. Inconspicuously she watched over her shoulder toward the rock.

"Well, you're right." she stated.

"DAMN!" thought Trunks to himself very nervously. "They've spotted me!"

He tried to hide beyond the rock but it wasn't possible any longer, so he tried to find an answer.

"I have to face them…otherwise they maybe think that I want to harm them and they would want attack me." In the next moment he came out of his hiding place. Trunks thought that would be the best solution and went a few steps toward them.

The siblings were looking at him skeptically and Trunks had a very bad feeling about that.

They were standing face to face now and all of them had their eyes narrowed.

For one moment Trunks gulped and then he started to speak.

"Hello. My name is Trunks. I had been landing here because I've had an accident in space, so I was searching for help. But I've one question…you're Saiyans, aren't you?" while speaking he tried to sound neutral.

The black-haired man gave Trunks an answer: "You're right. My name is Celus, this is my sister Celija. From where do you know that we're Saiyans?"

"That's easy. I am a Saiyan too. Tell me, are there any other ones? I thought that Freezer had killed all aside from some exceptions?" he answered lightheartedly.

Briefly, Celija perked up her ears until she thought to herself: "What? He's a Saiyan, too? He kind of seems well-known to me. How can this be?" She didn't get the man out of her eyes for one second. She instantly noticed his cold eyes, this long violet hair and his well-toned body.

"Well…" replied Celus, neutral again, "…the planet we reside, we call it New-Saiya, was established by survivors. Lot of Saiyans saw through the tyranny Freezer long before he destroyed our home planet. So they took all necessary expenditures for escaping and many crack soldiers were as a matter of fact able to escape, also our father. Before our getaway, we let extra spaceships fly to the Tsufurijins. We wanted to take them with us…so we can use their high-developed technique.

Shortly after we arrived here, we built cities to live in. The fact that you're a Saiyan allows you to stay here if you want to or you can go with us to our palace. We could provide you our mechanists to repair your machine."

Now, Trunks features were signed with bewilderment. He just couldn't believe what he heard. Did they want to fool him?

"Eh…they're much too gracefully. I mean…they're Saiyans! But for the moment I guess I don't have an alternative. So I'll go with them and be careful…" he thought to himself stunned.

So, the three soldiers got on their way and were flying toward the palace. Celus and Celija were in front of Trunks so he could watch them beady-eyed. Meanwhile, it was raining and Trunks' clothes were completely wet.

"Wow, they're flying pretty fast. I hope the two of them aren't the ones I'm suspecting them to be, but that would be quite too much fortune. I'll have to wait and see." were his last thoughts.


End file.
